


Your Love's Too Good to Lose

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Reader, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: It's date night for you and your girlfriends.





	Your Love's Too Good to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> This could technically work for either the movie or the musical but I chose to tag the musical because I like it more

It was movie night, at your place this week, and you and your girlfriends were sprawled across your living room. Veronica was perched in one armrest of the couch you all were sitting on while Heather Duke was on the other. You had Heather Chandler’s head in your lap and Heather McNamara’s head resting on your shoulder. It was comfortable, almost peaceful.

You didn’t get a lot of moments like this - nobody at school knew that the five of you were dating. The Heathers had a reputation to maintain as the baddest bitches in the school, and Veronica’s joining them had been a significant, yet subtle, change. Your moving to town had shaken up the dynamic even more, as over time all four of them had developed feelings for you. You liked them all, for different reasons, and eventually this arrangement had worked itself out. The Heathers spent plenty of time together as it was, and adding Veronica to the group didn’t change much. Neither did adding you, and to the rest of the school, you were the untouchables. What they didn’t know was the time you all spent together outside of school, like this.

The movie was halfway over when Heather Chandler looked up at you sweetly - her “mean girl” persona melted away around you. She knew you weren’t really a fan of how she treated the unpopular students at school, and she’d tried to tone it down for you. Key word being: tried. That didn’t mean things were really any different when it was just you five.

“Y/N, do you need anything?” she asked, her voice like honey. “You haven’t eaten since lunch, have you?” One of the traits that you had to admire about her was her tendency to keep track of minor stuff like that. She acted like she didn’t care about or notice small things, but if you had been admiring a bracelet when you went to the mall with her, chances were you’d find it in a box waiting at your desk the next day at school.

“Now that you mention it…” you said sheepishly. “I guess time kind of got away from me.”

“That’s unacceptable, Y/N! You have to eat! Heather, go make popcorn for us!” She snapped the last part at Heather Duke, who scowled at being ordered around. She still started to get up, though, until you did.

“You’re right, I should’ve eaten. But I can make popcorn myself,” you said. Heather Chandler simply blinked in surprise, shifting positions since she didn’t have your lap to rest her head in any longer, and Heather Duke looked almost…thankful? It was hard to tell with her, but you were pretty sure that was what it was.

When you were out of the room, Veronica snickered. “Look at that - even the mythic bitch falls to Y/N.”

“As if you aren’t right here with the rest of us,” Chandler replied.

Duke had fallen silent, and McNamara spoke up. “Y/N’s just looking out for you, Heather.”

“I know that, Heather!” Duke snapped, but there wasn’t her usual biting tone to her words. When you returned with two bowls of popcorn for everyone to share, she simply grabbed a handful of the one closest to her and shoved it into her mouth, though you were pretty sure you saw the hint of what might have been a smile on her face as you passed the bowl to her.


End file.
